Cuando los recuerdos atacan
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: A veces lo único que logra distinguir entre los recuerdos es el dolor. Y, por alguna razón, esa maldita ciudad no quiere que olvide.


**Disclaimer: **Rocavarancolia y sus sensuales moradores pertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina.

**Dedicatoria o algo por el estilo:** Señores y señoras, hoy cumple años la mayor psicópata que ha pisado la Tierra alguna vez. No alcanzo a comprender muy bien el motivo por el que le regalo esto, quiero decir ¡ES UNA MALDITA ASESINA DE PERSONAJES ADORABLES! Y además me llama borde y rompe mi corazoncito lleno de amor. Supongo que los sentimientos no se pueden explicar y todos esos rollos cursis y que, por algún motivo desconocido la aprecio un poco.

En fin, que este es un regalo de cumpleaños muy mierda para Misila, que se hace vieja y necesita algo que la motive porque joder, veinte años ya son bastantes. Ehhh… ¿Felicidades?

* * *

Duele.

Lleva doliendo tanto tiempo que debería haberse acostumbrado. Pero no lo ha hecho y, aunque a veces cree que el dolor ha terminado de una maldita vez, siempre vuelve.

Mientras observa la ciudad de los monstruos, el reino que se ha convertido en su hogar, esboza una sonrisa irónica, recordando todos esos cuentos repletos de monstruos malvados y sin sentimientos. Todas esas historias se equivocaban, por supuesto, sin sentimientos no habría dolor. Y sin dolor no habría monstruos.

También recuerda las historias de amor en las que las cosas salían bien y todos eran felices. Nada más lejos de su realidad.

Él es un monstruo y está enamorado de un maldito cadáver. O de su recuerdo, más bien; porque, pese a que de él no quedó nada más que polvo, en sus recuerdos aún brillan esos ojos verdes que una vez le quitaron el miedo y que ahora se lo infundan cada noche.

Es curioso que, rodeado de peligros, lo que más daño le haga sean los recuerdos que nunca volverán a la vida.

Pero de vez en cuando la mirada de Roja hace que le ardan las entrañas y los aullidos de la manada le recuerdan a los que él nunca llegó a proferir y provocan que le entren ganas de arrasar con Rocavarancolia entera, por el simple hecho de que la ciudad parece querer ensañarse con él y recordarle que, aunque por momentos pueda engañarse a sí mismo, nunca volverá.

Aun así algunas veces las calles de la ciudad parecen decidir su camino más que sus propios pasos y le conducen hasta el lugar en el que menos le gustaría estar; el escenario donde se desarrolla la mayor parte de esa obra dramática que la ciudad le obliga a representar, como si de una marioneta sin poder alguno se tratara.

La puerta no está cerrada, descansa entreabierta, recordándole con ironía que puede marcharse si lo desea, que es él quien decide sin largarse o entrar. El problema es que, pese a que no quiere pasar, lo necesita.

Cuando entra es recibido por un muñeco de cuerda que, lejos de sorprenderse por su llegada, sonríe complacido. Andras Sula siente la imperiosa necesidad de borrarle esa sonrisa hasta que lo único que quede de ella sean cenizas, pero consigue controlar el fuego que ruge por dentro alimentando su furia y se dirige hacia él, porque, aún más fuerte que la ira, es el deseo.

Tifón se acerca hasta él y antes de que la mezcla de ira, frustración y deseo le ciegue, se permite pensar en lo acertado que es el nombre del cambiante. Poco tiempo hará falta para que arrase con su cordura.

―¿De nuevo?―pregunta, a sabiendas que la respuesta del piromante será afirmativa, al igual que el resto de las veces.

Antes incluso de que Andras asienta de mala gana, el cambiante ya ha comenzado a transformarse. Pronto su rostro se cubre de pecas y, donde antes tan solo había hilos, mechones pelirrojos descansan sobre los ojos verdes que el rubio tan bien conoce.

Permanece un momento observando al muchacho que tiene en frente. Una copia prácticamente exacta de aquel chico con el que el fuego no tuvo compasión cuando intentaba salvarle. Una imitación que nunca conseguirá engañarle, pues sabe muy bien que está hecha a base de recuerdos y mentiras.

Y aun así no consigue calmar todo aquello que le obliga a acortar la distancia entre ellos y perder el control.

Y es justo en el momento en el que debería dejarse llevar y no pensar, cuando el dolor se hace insoportable.

Los labios de Tifón y su respiración agitada hacen que le cueste encontrar el por qué de ese dolor en un principio, pero no tarda demasiado en averiguarlo. Es porque las manos que recorren su cuerpo llevadas por el ansia, están mucho más frías que las de Alex; porque las pocas palabras que alcanza a decir Tifón suenan más roncas de lo que sonaba su voz.

Es porque, cuando le mira, nunca tiene esa sonrisa que conseguía infundirle seguridad.

El dolor aumenta un poco más y comienza a sentir asco hacia sí mismo. No debería hacer eso. No puede reemplazarlo.

Se separa de Tifón cuando comienza a sentir ganas de vomitar y se viste sin cruzar una sola mirada con el chico, que le mira entre desconcertado y apesadumbrado.

―¿Cómo era?―pregunta cuando Andras está a punto de salir y abandonar esa maldita y destructiva función―¿Qué le hacía tan especial?

Podría ignorarle, hacer como si no le hubiese escuchado e irse sin más. Pero por algún motivo se queda parado ahí, porque la pregunta le ha desarmado más que todo lo que pasó en la guerra.

Le cuesta responder y, mentalmente, repasa todo lo que era Alexander.

Era divertido. Quizá podía llegar a resultar cansino de vez en cuando, pero cuando él estaba era como si hubiese algo que pudiera mantener a raya a los peligros de Rocavarancolia. A todos los peligros, incluso a los que estaban dentro de los demás.

Era valiente. Demasiado para su bien y eso, mezclado con su lealtad, fue lo que acabó matándolo.

Podía bromear sobre cualquiera, pero no dudaba en anteponer las vidas de los demás a la suya.

Era una promesa que se cumplió cuando todo parecía perdido.

Era un recuerdo que luchaba cada día por volverse real.

Era muchas cosas y Andras no es capaz de explicarlas todas.

―Simplemente era él―responde, intentando apartar todos los pensamientos que le han empezado a hacer daño―, y tan solo con eso conseguía que todo pareciese mejor.


End file.
